Slayers and Spirit Detectives
by DarkLycanthrope
Summary: When two demon slayers, a kitsune, and a dark mage meet the Urameshi team, chaos ensues. Portals, and tough demons, will cause the two groups to band together and fight, but will they manage to defeat the evil. REPOSTED
1. Chapter 1

There is something going on in Japan, and the Spirit Detectives need help! Where do they look? San Francisco of course! These new allies are strong but can they take on the new demons in town?

A/n: Yeah I know why am I uploading a story that you guys already know, and that I never finished? Answer is because I felt like it and its been improved! See I hated the way it was written and decided to rewrite a few things. Hope you like the revised version and will stay to see the end this time.

_**Chapter 1:**_ **Meet the Slayers **

_May 15_

_San Francisco, California, U.S.A._

_Some Alley Way_

"Come out, come out, where ever you are! It's time to come out and play!" cooed a short, scarlet-haired girl, as she slowly drew her daggers out, twirling one of them as though it was a toy. She had a youthful pale face that contradicted with fawn eyes that would've fit better on a sixty-year old.

When nothing responded the girl stamped her foot in impatience and growled, casting her gaze in every direction. Still nothing appeared, which elicited another growl from her throat, as well as a few loud curses then shouting, "COME OUT NOW YOU STUPID DEMON!".

"Be quiet Naucsicaa. You're embarrassing yourself," came a quiet voice from behind. Naucsicaa jumped, then turned to face another alabaster skinned girl, whose face was half-way hidden by a pointed ebony Pamela1 hat. Dark eyes glittered in the pale light, as she scanned the area behind her companion. Her posture looked tense and her already pale skin looked even whiter on her knuckles as she held the crossbow in a tight grip.

"Don't do that! Can't you try sneaking up a little quieter next time Mysteria?" Naucsicaa muttered, relaxing a bit from her previous shock. Her dark-haired friend just rolled her eyes and moved further down the alley. Naucsicaa merely stuck her tongue out in response, but retracted it back into her mouth when she saw Mysteria looked back towards her.

"Quit being childish and focus on our mission," said the dark-eyed girl quietly, still gliding down the alley.

"You're no fun," Naucsicaa whined, "and why can't we find this stupid lizard? Is it like a chameleon or something?".

Mysteria stopped, narrowing her eyes, as she stared at a nearby light pole, while replying, "Not according to Riana's information. Anyway does that post seem a bit asymmetrical to you?". Naucsicaa moved closer, curious as to what her friend had meant. No sooner than she was two steps away, a figure launched itself from the post onto a nearby wall, then scurried along it like a gecko.

Bolts flew from the crossbow as Mysteria tried to stop the shade from escaping, while Naucsicaa chased after him, wearing a maniacal grin on her face. When what out of range, Mysteria grimaced watching the lizard's movements, trying to figure out where he was heading. Luckily for her Naucsicaa made that decision for it.

The red head had caught up to him, and as the lizard began to run out of wall, Naucsicaa leapt into the air. She jumped towards the creature landing a kick square on its back. It let out a loud yelp, then loosened its grip on the bricks. Mysteria took this chance to run to where she was in range then landed a shot in both of the monsters hands as it fell.

"What took you so long Myst? Aren't you supposed to a marksman or something?" Naucsicaa muttered as they both made their way over towards the pinned lizard.

Mysteria merely gave her a glare, but once they reached their prey her glare hardened and was directed at the struggling creature. The lizard demon was a young man in loose pitch-black clothing that tried to cover every inch of his abnormal olive skin coloring. His face was contorted in pain as he tried to pull his hands free from the two wooden shafts of the arrows, though his movements ceased once he felt those coal colored eyes digging into his skull. He slowly met Mysteria's gaze and seemed to freeze as their eyes connected, then pulled them away when he felt the other one looking at him.

Naucsicaa moved closer to the demon, looking him over then called back to her companion, "Are you sure this is the guy? He looks to young to be guilty of causing all that trouble,".

"I'm probably older than you girly!" the boy shot back, but regretted it when he saw the girl frown and the tips of a pair of fangs appeared over her bottom lip. She still turned back to Mysteria, who only rolled her eyes as she began digging in her pockets.

Naucsicaa turned back around and watched the boy, and then sighed, "So where are those papers you stole?".

The lizard boy froze and then relaxed, as he shakily replied, "Papers? What papers are you talking about?".

"Look you were caught on tape, so why don't you just fess up? It would be easier for the both of us anyway,".

"I have no idea what you are talking about, so why don't you just let me go!"

"Oh c'mon kid, we just need a location that's all,"

"Then why don't you check-"

"I think we've had enough of this useless banter," came Mysteria's voice, as she uncorked a vial of clear liquid, "Now I recommend you tell us or you will be in worse pain in a few minutes,".

The lizard stared at her, probably trying to discover if she was bluffing, then grinned . Mysteria's eyes narrowed then she shrugged, and began to stroll calmly over to the demon. When she reached him, she raised the vial up to the bolts then gently poured, trying to avoid her own bare hands, a bit of the liquid onto the open wounds. Instantly the lizard screeched as the soft skin began to burn, and only quieted after Mysteria pulled out a larger bottle and poured that over the reddened skin.

"Now are you more willing to tell us about where the papers are?" the dark-haired girl asked corking the small vial.

The lizard whimpered and a few tears leaked out of his eyes, "Who the hell are you? Just let me go,".

"We can't unless you tell us where the papers are."

"A factory, the local car factory,"

Mysteria nodded then pocketed the vial, and began walking away from the pinned boy. Naucsicaa stood blinking a little but snapped out of it and chased after her friend. "What was that? And what were you thinking? You're not normally this impatient,"

Mysteria continued straight ahead ignoring the curses coming from the demon they left hanging, and replied, "It was sulfuric acid, and I really wanted to leave,".

"Ummm and why was that?"

"I hate Lizard demons,".

Naucsicaa looked at her then chuckled nervously, 'Some times I forget how nasty she can be…'. The red-head began coming up with ideas making sure anything she did would never enrage her partner when she heard her voice cut through her thoughts

When they had turned the corner, a figure came of the shadows

_May 17_

_San Francisco, California_

_House of Ms. Mysteria Knight_

"Aurgh!" Naucsicaa murmurs as she slammed the front door shut. She stalked past the dining room and started towards the stairs till she caught a glint of light from the library. She grabbed a candlestick then sneaked towards the flickering light.

"You know Naucsicaa, you aren't the quietest person in the world! Nor are you good at sneaking." Came a calm female voice who was chuckling a little.

"Mysteria! What the heck are you doing up so late?" Said Naucsicaa, startled from her friend. She looked into the library to see her friend in a cobalt robe, her dark hair slightly covering her face. Mysteria seemed to be writing something down, obviously a notation from the book she was reading.

"Actually the better question yet is why _you_ are up so early?" Mysteria said pointing to the window. A small light started to filter in.

"You know I can stay awake in daylight till noon! Whatcha reading?" Naucsicaa asked walking over to the desk, "Man, its one of your poison and antidote books in some foreign language that no one speaks anymore isn't it?" Naucsicaa murmured.

"Half right! It's a poison and antidote book but it's in Arabic." Mysteria said getting up. She quickly walked over to a cabinet looking at the many labeled bottles.

"Whatever! I need to go take a quick nap!" Naucsicaa yawned.

"Don't walk into the….." "Oww!" "Door," Mysteria sighed as she walked over to Naucsicaa who at the time was cursing out the door. She grabbed her by the ear and dragged her up to her room.

"Go to sleep I don't want to mess with a vampire who can't see straight!" Mysteria says releasing her ear. Naucsicaa glares and was about to punch Mysteria, but Mysteria lifted her hand then pushed Naucsicaa into her coffin.

"Get back here!" Naucsicaa shouted at Mysteria who basically shut the door in her face.

As Mysteria enters the library once more and heads towards the shelves to pick up a book then noticed a face glaring up at her from her small comp.

"Uhhh… hi Yami!" She said paling, as she walks over to her view screen.

"Mysteria I want you over here right NOW!" Shouted her foul mood boss who turned off her side of the screen. Mysteria stood blinking then shrugged and retreated. She soon turned and headed upstairs to change.

_May 17_

_San Francisco, California_

_DS inc._

"What are you doing here Myst? Where's Ms. Peppy?" Shouted a short kid sitting in front of a large plasma computer. He started spinning his chair while Mysteria stared at him.

"Phoenix, don't you recall that Naucsicaa is a vampire so she can't come out in the daytime?" Mysteria tells him as she grabs the back of the chair which stops him from spinning.

"But why are you here?" He whines trying to pry her hand off the chair.

"She was summoned by Yami, computer nerd!" says a sassy voice from Mysteria's left. (A/n: Please take no offense from this statement if you consider yourself a nerd)

"Riana, could you be a little kinder to the kitsune?" Mysteria asks her politely

"When he grows up! Yami really needs to see you now Myst!" the young water mage told her. Riana soon stalked off and heads towards some room in the large building.

Mysteria shakes her head as she walks towards the large office of the boss of the business.

"Sit, don't talk!" Ordered a dark haired, pale skinned and blue eyed lady. The air around her pulsed leadership and darkness. Mysteria immediately sat in one of the large lounge chairs.

"You know the brotherhood is massing underground once more. Well according to a colleague of mine they are going to strike some where outside of the U.S.," Yami told Mysteria sharply.

"What does that mean for us?" Mysteria said shrugging at what her boss said.

"We are going, meaning you, Naucsicaa, me and Phoenix, to assist the nation that is going to be affected by this threat!" Yami told her, as she pulled out a few folders.

"Which is?" Mysteria asked as she took the folders and placed them in her jacket.

"Japan, those folders are information on their members of a group like ours, instead called Spirit Detectives. Read over them, you and Naucsicaa both should." Yami tells her getting up, "Go to Phoenix and get your supplies!"

Mysteria did a fake salute then left the room then headed for the kitsune,

"Kitsune guess what! You get to go on a little field trip with me and Naucsicaa!" She tells him patting on the head.

"WHAT! Is Yami mad at me? Did I do something wrong? Noooooo!" He cries falling to the floor, crying.

"A little overdramatic now aren't we!" Mysteria mutters.

"No…I… just … don't …want ….to ….go…with…Miss….Peppy!" He says sniffing.

"Why can't you two just act your own ages!" She mutters darkly.

"I do act my age!" Phoenix says glaring up at Mysteria. She bends over and picks up the little fox by the scruff of his neck.

"You are 50 years old, while you act like your only 5!" She says which sounds like growling.

"So what of it?" He says sticking his tongue out at her.

"You know I could drop you!" Mysteria hisses. Phoenix looks down at the floor to see he was at least 5 ft up in the air.

"You wouldn't!" He glares daringly at her…. "OWWWW!". Phoenix lands on his head rubbing the large lump forming.

As Mysteria walks past the two glass doors she spotted a new crossbow which she took and slung it over her shoulder then explored the toxins portion of the room. Phoenix jumps on the table where there seemed pieces of what used to be some type of foreign electronic device.

"What are you trying to build?" She asks turning to face him.

"A device that can cause things to hover slightly above the ground!" He replies grinning as he removes the laser.

"You don't go outside much and have a life do you?" She asks removing a vial from the cabinet.

"I haven't gone outside for around two years! People out there are too weird for my taste," He tells her while unscrewing some bolts.

"I should head for home; see you at sun down Kitsune!" Mysteria shouts as she quickly exits the room.

A/n:

Sorry for the long wait! I was kinda busy, and had lots to do. I hope to get the second one out sooner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** Files and Preparing for Japan

_May 15 _

_Japan_

_Sarayashi Junior High_.

Yusuke Urameshi lay on the roof of the school skipping his class as always. Recalling the events of his most recent venture, especially discovering he was half demon (a/n: He discovers it at the end of Chapter Black. Yes I know Yusuke doesn't return until Kayko is in high school but this is how I'm doing it.). As he thought about the door to the roof opened.

"YUSUKE!" shouts a young girl around his age. Kayko Yukimura has been Yusuke's best friend since they were little kids. Her head looking at the ground while her short brown locks blow gently in the soft breeze.

"What do ya want?" Yusuke says as he closes his eyes waiting for the lecture that usually comes next.

"Botan asked me to tell you that Koenma wants to talk to you about some new mission," She says keeping her head down.

"Great I almost died from my last one, and now I have a new one! Something tells me I should quit," He mutters getting up and walking to the door brushing off his green uniform.

"Botan is waiting outside to take you to Spirit World!" She murmurs heading down the stairs, causing Yusuke to look down at her. Kayko started act differently ever since she found out that Yusuke was Half-demon. She became quieter and timid when ever he was ever around her and she would try to get away from him quickly. Yusuke shrugs at her attitude then walks down the stairs and headed to the front of the school.

"Hello Yusuke!" Botan exclaimed cheerfully. She was wearing her normal pink kimono leaning on her large oar.

"Hello Botan, what does the toddler want from me now?" Yusuke mutters putting his hands behind his head.

"Not just you! Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama are included in this too!" she said happily.

"Great! This is just great!" Yusuke drawled sarcasm pouring from his mouth.

"What I thought you enjoyed their company?" Botan frowned looking intently at Yusuke who crossed his arms and sighed.

"Well I used to but now it seems like they're ignoring me!" Yusuke sighed and glanced over to Botan with no hint of the cockiness that is usually on his face.

"Heh we're not ignoring you Urameshi. We've been handling our own problems stupid head!" Kuwabara's voice echoed from behind them. Yusuke swung around to see Kuwabara standing in front of the line of trees that circle their school, and Kurama leaning against the tree holding his rose whip that seemed to disappear into a tree.

"Guys! What are you doing here?" Yusuke chuckled as he strolled over to the two.

"Botan told us to meet her here. Sorry we're late though we had to find Hiei, and sadly he's still extremely stubborn," Kurama stated pulling on the whip, causing a short black-haired person fly out of the tree.

"Kurama take this stupid thing off my neck. I dislike being treated like an animal," Hiei growled pointing to the end of the whip. Kurama just chuckled and did nothing.

"Well hello to you too Hiei," Yusuke grinned at the short demon's misfortune.

Botan sighed and shook her head then motioned for every one to follow every one to follow her. Yusuke hanged back to talk to Kurama while Hiei and Kuwabara had a glaring contest.

"What do you think they need to talk to us about?" Yusuke asked the red-head quietly to make sure Botan didn't hear.

"I don't know, but I think it would have to deal with the recent rise of demons in the area," Kurama stated in his normal calm voice.

"What? When did this happen?" Yusuke yelped.

"Two days ago, you haven't noticed?" Kurama remarked cocking an eyebrow at him.

"No was I suppose…. hey quit laughing!" Yusuke grumbled as Kurama busted out in a fit.

They continued to walk until they reached a large orange warehouse then Botan immediately opened the doors of. As they entered the building, a tall figure in the back headed towards them. As the light glided upon his features Prince Koenma glanced at each member of the group, then turned back to the inner portion of the building and beckoned to some one.

"Now I believe you all remember Genkai, but this is Yami and her colleague Phoenix," Koenma stated as three figures came out of the darkness. Yusuke grinned at the sight of his former teacher but he then turned to see the newcomers.

The one Koenma introduced as Yami was tall but the face of the person was hidden by the hood of a large cloak. All you could see in the darkness under the hood was two piercing bluish-black eyes staring out. She wore a large cloak that hid her form.

The other one was much shorter and appeared to be a young kitsune who seemed to want to get as far from his taller companion as fast as he could. His auburn brown hair laying flat on his and his blue eyes frightened looking up at them.

"Come in, Yami and I will explain why we have summoned you!" Koenma told them immediately turning towards the entrance and entered it quickly. Yami followed with Phoenix at her heels, and the boys entered with Botan and Genkai soon after.

"Now a nearby city is having problems, demonic problems," Koenma stated, "It seems some one else is trying to get through the barrier via an extremely weak spot,". Koenma pointed.

"Thing is….They've found it, and have started to try and cut through it!" Yami stated in a stately fashion. She walked over to a small bag that was in the corner of the room and pulled to folders and handed them to Yusuke.

"These are my agents that are coming to assist you in stopping these demons. As you may notice their photos show nothing," She continued in the same tone and her face still bared no emotion.

"Umm…and why is that?" Botan asked quickly.

"They're vampires! Actually Myst is only half but Miss P… I mean Naucsicaa is full!" Piped up the small Kitsune who jumped on to a stool.

"Vampires?" Chorused Kurama and Kuwabara, but Kuwabara said it in fear while Kurama had a tone of curiosity.

"Yes is there a problem?" Yami stated her facial features darkening.

"Yes they might bite us!" Kuwabara yelped.

"For once Stupid back there might have a point, are they safe to be around?" Yusuke asked cautiously.

"Very safe Naucsicaa only feeds every four months and she has been fed this month only two days ago. I shall warn you though, Myst carries with her some lethal poisons to defend herself. What ever you do don't make her mad!" Phoenix told them with a small warning look.

"Anyway Genkai has kindly volunteered her home for the so you won't really have much interaction with them till they are needed," Koenma told them smiling as Genkai nodded.

"So we have to look after two Vampire chicks for a while. How bad can it be?" Yusuke said as he started to stand.

Hiei leaned out of the darkness for the first time and simply said, "Bad, very bad".

_May 15_

_USA_

_San Francisco, California_

Mysteria soon returned home and entered the house. She quickly hung her hat and cloak on the hanger and walked over to the library to set the files on a table. She then stealthily crept up the stairs to check on Naucsicaa. Her friend was snuggled close to her little stuffed cat and was curled into a ball in her large coffin.

'She could sleep through a stampede,' Mysteria thought as she exited the room and headed to the library to see those files.

When she arrived she sat in her large chair and began to read the file before her which contained:

Name: Yusuke Urameshi

Race: Human, with some demon

Gender: Male

Age:14 years

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 120 lbs

Short Bio: Is a slacker in school but one of the greatest fighters around. Raised by a single mother and is a descendant of the Makai ruler Raizen.

"So he's a half breed like me….interesting." She muttered tossing the file.

When she opened the next file she was a little disturbed by the person's appearance. The file contained:

Name: Kazuma Kuwabara

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 14 years

Hair: Orange

Eyes: Blue

Height: 6'3"

Weight: 135 lbs.

Short Bio: Slacks off in school, a fair fighter and is extremely loyal to his friends. Has an affinity for cats. Has an older sister named Shizuru. Warning is extremely thick headed.

"So a complete and utter idiot!" Chuckled Mysteria laying the file on top of Yusuke's. She quickly got up to fetch some food for herself. When she started to return to the library she heard some thumps and soon saw Naucsicaa running down the stairs. Naucsicaa kept running till she tripped halfway down the stairs. She started to roll down then ended up sprawled on the floor cursing the stairs.

Mysteria shook her head and quickly set her food down. She then headed over to a table that had an old vase on it that held some dead flowers. She snatched the vase and poured its contents on Naucsicaa's head then released the empty container.

"Hey…That wasn't nice!" Naucsicaa gurgled and spouted some water, and the ring of dead roses crowned her head.

"Well cursing out inanimate objects is just as bad." Mysteria retorted stepping over her and heading back to the library.

She picked the next file as Naucsicaa walked in, wringing out her dampened hair. This one showed:

Name: Hiei

Race: 1/2 fire demon, 1/2 ice demon

Gender: Male

Age:15 years old

Hair: Black

Eyes: Crimson

Height: 4'10"

Weight: 100 lbs.

Short Bio: Past Unknown

"Whatcha doing?" Naucsicaa asked looking over Mysteria's shoulder, "Wow he's short!".

"He 2 inches taller then you! And I'm looking over our partners files for our new case." Mysteria answered as Naucsicaa gave a little glare at the height remark "Here you can have it,".

Mysteria picked up the final one:

Name: Shuichi Minamino

Alias: Youko Kurama

Race: Spirit

Gender : Male

Age: 15 years

Hair: Red

Eyes: Green Green

Height: About 5'11"

"Interesting ….Very interesting." Mysteria murmured looking at the photo, "Wait Youko?". Mysteria sat up and leaned over to the nearest bookshelf and pulled out an old dusty book. She quickly flipped through pages till she reached a page with a tall silver-haired Kitsune. 'So he is alive,' she thought her hand gently brushing the page that held the illustration.

"Oh no you're back on your Youko obsession! What triggered it this time?" Naucsicaa sighed setting down Yusuke's file.

"Look at this! And it's not an obsession!" Mysteria retorted handing her Kurama's file while shading her reddening face.

"Sure… then why are you blushing?" Naucsicaa pointed out.

'I'm.. I'm not blushing!" stuttered Mysteria while giving her companion a glare.

"Whatever…..Hold up….HE'S ALIVE? Wow your theory wasn't complete BS after all!" Naucsicaa remarked then got a smarting rap on her head.

"We should start packing!" Mysteria told her walking out of the room while Naucsicaa rubbed the bump forming on her head.

_May 15_

_USA_

_San Francisco, California_

Mysteria silently paced and made snide remarks under her breathe about a certain some one 'not even being prepared after 4 hours'.

"NAUCSICAA GET MOVING…What the?" Mysteria shouted then dived out of the way when she spotted a large black object hurdling down the stairs.

"Move out of the way! Runaway Coffin!" Naucsicaa shouted as she sat on top of her coffin riding it down like a skateboard. She hurdled down the stairs and the coffin nosedived on the pavement throwing its rider in to a large puddle of water.

"Why can't I seem to stay dry today? First you pour water on me and now this!" Naucsicaa whined wringing her clothes out as she walked to the sidewalk.

"Well at least it isn't…raining," Mysteria began then suddenly rain began to pour down on them.

"You had to jinx it huh?" Naucsicaa growled stuffing her coffin in the trunk.

"Just your luck I guess," Mysteria replied smiling as they both got in the cab.

"Good to see you again Myst! You too Naucsicaa, well sort of!" cried a familiar female voice from the driver's seat.

"Ayleen?" Mysteria gasped as she spotted a pair of familiar black eyes.

_Somewhere in a cave system_

_Japan_

"What's Gideon's progress?" was the cold voice of Malek. He entered the deepest point of the cave to see his men working on destroying the weakening barrier.

"He's only 15% through, but he says it's becoming easier. He estimates he'll be through in 2 to 3 weeks," came a sullen voice in the shadows.

"Excellent!" Malek murmured grinning.

_**A/N: **_Well I hope you enjoy this. If you liked it give me a virtual batch of cookies. JK! TNT! Oh wait here's the new profile:

Name: Ayleen Stone  
Age: 16  
Race: Marazons( People who can use all Martial arts skill and has healing powers. Each of them hold a dagger. Her's is golden bearing a blue gem. She's the last one since her village was killed by demons.)  
Personality: Laid-back, intelligent, keeps Phoenix calm. But is merciless to demons when fighting them.  
Looks like: Has shoulder-length dark-blue hair kept in a pony tail when she's fighting and has black eyes, normal skin tone but people still stare at her.  
Wears: A long brown trench coat, black boots, a black skirt and a powder-blue t-shirt saying " Innocent? NOT!"  
Other: Likes Mysteria and Phoenix and hates Naucsicaa. Has nightmares of her village being destroyed.

Thanks experimental!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **Seeing Old Acquaintances and Making New Ones

_Flashback to the previous year:_

**Mysteria paced out side of a large building while the sun sank slowly below the horizon. She stopped and stared silently at the closed door that her companion would emerge from. 'What is taking her so long' she thought looking frustrated. **

"**Myst!" shouted a small voice behind her. Mysteria turned to see Phoenix running towards her.**

"**What's up Phoenix?" asked Mysteria squatting down to talk to the small fox.**

"**I heard Yami wanted to talk to Ayleen! Do you know why?" Phoenix asked.**

"**I don't know but… oh here she comes!" Mysteria stated as the door opened. A girl with dark blue hair stepped out. Her brown trench coat slung over her arm, and wearing her normal outfit. She had her eyes downcast and her face was contorted with an expression of deep thinking.**

"**Well….?" Mysteria and Phoenix chorused turning to her.**

"**I'm….not going to be able to assist you any more Mysteria," Ayleen replied, her eyes still looking at the ground.**

"**No, you weren't fired, were you?" Mysteria asked standing up her face had the appearance of a deer in the headlights look.**

"**Nope! I got the promotion!" She responded, looking up smiling, "I'm getting transferred to the department in Japan!".**

"**Yay for Ayleen! I'll miss you but you deserve this!" Phoenix yelped running over hugging her leg.**

"**Congratulations! Though Naucsicaa will be a little disappointed, she also wanted that promotion." Mysteria replied, walking over to shake her companion's hand.**

"**Don't tell that overexcited vamp! I want to tell her the next time I see her so I personally can see her face. It will be so priceless!" Ayleen replied grinning at the mental image.**

"**Agreed. I won't tell her. When do you leave?" Mysteria asked glancing at the ticket in her former partner's hand.**

"**Tonight," Ayleen told her looking a little sad…**

_End Flashback:_

"It's good to see you again my friend!" Mysteria replied smiling at the driver.

"What the heck are you doing back here?" Naucsicaa retorted glaring at Ayleen.

"Yami wanted the old team back together! Actually she wanted me to help you around Japan**. **You know make sure ya don't get lost!" Ayleen replied as she weaved through the morning traffic.

"How would you know anything about Japan!" sneered Naucsicaa.

"I see you kept you promise Mysteria!" Ayleen stated smiling through the rear view mirror.

"Of course!" Mysteria replied pulling out book.

"What promise? I'm Confused….!" Moaned Naucsicaa

"I got the promotion that sent me to Japan!" Ayleen boasted smirking.

"Oh I already knew that!" Naucsicaa waved it off.

"How!" Ayleen shouted as Mysteria peered over her book curiosity covering her face.

"Yes do tell Naucsicaa. Since I did not inform you." Mysteria nudged.

"Shortie started bragging that I lost the promotion to her the night she left!" Naucsicaa stated as Mysteria almost fell out of her seat.

"The Kitsune told you? Should've known he couldn't keep his mouth shut!" Mysteria muttered.

"If you knew I went to Japan then what was with your previous question?" Ayleen asked.

"Oh that….I forgot that you got the promotion!" Naucsicaa said smiling widely. This time Mysteria did fall out of her seat (A/n: An amazing feat when you're wearing a seat belt huh!).

"Honestly I do not know what you have in that head instead of brains!" Ayleen spoke shaking her head.

"I think its air! I always seem Light headed!" Naucsicaa replied sarcastically crossing her arms.

They sat in silence till Naucsicaa spoke again stating that Ayleen drives like an old granny. Soon an argument broke out to which Mysteria sighed and returned to her novel.

"This is going to be a looooonnnnng night!" Mysteria muttered darkly as the two continued bickering and throwing insults…..

_May 15_

_Japan_

_Genkai's Temple_

"Genkai, you and Botan need to report to the airport at 10:00 pm tonight. You two need to pick up only Ms. Knight and her partner. Ms. Stone will be returning to her own apartment." Koenma informed the two women standing in front of him.

"We will Lord Koenma!" The blue haired girl replied, "So they are staying here?"

"Yes we can't let them stay with Kurama and Kuwabara since they have mortals that live with them. Yusuke's mother is out of the house often but he has no room. Hiei doesn't even have a house so that is completely out of the question. And Genkai offered to let them stay here for the time being." Koenma recited sounding very bored.

"I see, well we better be on our way! C'mon Genkai!" Botan shout walking over to the exit of the shrine.

_May 15_

_Some where over the Pacific_

_Yami's Private Jet._

Naucsicaa sat next to what appears to be a sleeping Mysteria. To find something that could remove her boredom she turned to her only thing of entertainment, the window. She actually wanted to watch a movie but Ayleen was sitting on the remote, and one time she tried to read one of Mysteria's books she swore she needed to look at the dictionary every few minutes. She started to reach for the shade covering the window but was stopped by some one grabbing her arm. Naucsicaa the arm to see Mysteria looking at her with one eye open.

"Do you have a death wish?" Mysteria asked very calmly.

"Not really," Naucsicaa retorted wrenching her arm out of her partners grip.

"Then I wouldn't open it if I were you," Mysteria murmured closing her eye.

Naucsicaa shrugged and reached for the shade and pulled it open. When she opened she defensively threw her arms up. There was a bright light shining through the window. Mysteria quickly awoke and yank the shade back down. She quickly glanced at her partner who now was spouting randomness, such as pretty flashing lights dancing around her head.

"I thought it was dark out side," Ayleen stated.

"It is but this is a jet the Kitsune built. There is massive clouds currently pouring rain just outside. The pilot informed me that the fox had put some sort of light that can pierce through the rain and cloud. Thing is, it's a very bright light," Mysteria responded as she got up and grabbed a glass of water and a bluish colored pill.

"What's that?" Ayleen asked as Mysteria steadied her, placed the pill in Naucsicaa's mouth, and then poured some water in said girl's mouth to wash the pill down.

"I particularly don't want a headache so that pill will knock her out till we land." Mysteria replied right when Naucsicaa curled up and went to sleep.

"That's handy!" Mysteria shrugged at that and returned to her own nap leaving Ayleen to a silent jet….

_May 15_

_Japan_

_Airport_

"Their late," grumbled Genkai as she glanced at her watch.

"There were storms over the pacific tonight maybe they got delayed," Botan replied glancing around an almost deserted air port.

"Ayleen help me she is still a tad under!" came a calm voice seemingly speaking fluent Japanese.

Soon two women carrying a third exited the boarding platform. One wore a long black trench coat and a black hat. The other the two recognize as Ayleen Stone. The one being carried seemed to be slightly conscious. Her long red hair hung over her pale face while her cerulean skirt dragged on the floor.

"Ayleen!" Botan cried waving madly at the lady. The woman in the black trench coat looked up when the name sounded through the long halls of the airport. They saw her turned to Ayleen and say something, who in turn nodded her head as a response. They soon started moving in Botan and Genkai's direction still dragging their mildly incapacitated friend. When they stopped in front of the two, Botan could swear she could hear the red head muttering about evil pixy's and sugar.

"Hey Botan! Did the toddler send you two to take care of these troublemakers?" Ayleen asked smiling as she received a glare from the dark haired girl.

"Correction, she is the only troublemaker, old friend!" the dark- haired girl stated gesturing to the red-head.

"Whatever Myst! Botan, Genkai this grumpy lady here is Mysteria Knight," Ayleen informed getting another glare from Mysteria, "And the crazy girl that's hanging on my shoulder is her partner Naucsicaa,".

"Pleasure to meet you two! Now we better get you two to the temple, you must be tired!" Botan chirped pushing Ayleen out of the way to take her place in carrying Naucsicaa.

"I could careless about sleeping….since I hardly ever do sleep," Mysteria sighed following Genkai out of the airport.

"Hey Myst what about your luggage?" Ayleen yelled out.

"Yami is taking care of that, and stop calling me Myst!" Mysteria shouted back, and then started muttering softly about dumb kitsunes and their dumb nicknames…..

_May 16_

_Japan_

_Genkai's Temple_

"Naucsicaa remember don't leave this room for any reason. We don't want the Spirit Group to jump to the wrong conclusions," Mysteria told the red head sternly as she started to exit the room.

"Yeah yeah, whatever!" was the yawned response. Mysteria sighed then completely shut the door.

Mysteria turned and stared out into the bright daylight that was the afternoon. The grounds were bathed in light and the scent flowers drifted heavily through the air. The wind blew gently, whispering through the sheltered pathway.

"Where are you off to?" Came a cheery voice that startled Mysteria out of her reverie. Mysteria turned to see the blue-haired girl that picked her and Naucsicaa up from the airport the previous night.

"That forest seems like an interest place to investigate. Is it your job to be inquisitive?" Mysteria asked calmly, with her face stoic.

"Um, not really. Anyways didn't Genkai tell you that the forest was dangerous?" Botan asked looking a tad confused.

"She did tell us there were a few strong monsters in there but I don't sense any thing to strong," Mysteria replied stepping off the porch and heading towards said place, "Though I shan't be too worried since I have my own tricks,". Botan just watched her walk into the forest, wondering what she could've meant….

_May 16_

_Japan_

_Genkai's Temple_

Naucsicaa awoke to a thump on the roof above her. She sat up stretching while clutching her stuffed kitten in a fist. _'Hmm I think I'll get a drink. Wait Myst told me to stay put…Ah screw that! I'm getting a drink!'_ She thought getting up. She grabbed her blanket and threw it over herself like it was a cloak.

"I'll be back, Mr. Snookums!" Naucsicaa told the stuffed animal giddily. She opened the door and quickly made her way to the kitchen.

When she made it to the room she quickly went to the fridge and started digging for a drink. She only saw two choices of drinks: Green Tea or Fruit Punch. Since she had a bad experience with green tea she decided on the Fruit Punch which she drained the 32 oz container without taking in a breathe. She did manage to have a drop trailing down from her lip that left a trail that looked remotely like blood (A/n: I know that may seem random at the moment but just wait a little. It will make sense.).

She sighed then quickly made her way back to her assigned room. Not paying attention when she turned the corner, she collided with a smaller figure knocking both to the ground. Her blanket fell beside her but luckily she landed in the shade.

"Watch where you're going!" Naucsicaa growled looking up. She saw young girl with turquoise hair and red eyes looking at her weirdly.

(Change POV)

Yukina was quickly running to get some water for Mr. Hiei when she ran into another moving force sending both to the ground. When the other girl spoke Yukina quickly lifted her head to see a redheaded girl in a green shirt and black pants glaring at her. But then she saw something red trailing down her lip then remembered Genkai telling her two vampires were going to be staying at her temple. When she put the two together she assumed one thing: The red stuff was blood. Now she did what every girl her age would do in that situation, which is screaming.

(Change POV)

Hiei sat patiently waiting for Yukina to return as he wiped the blood from a cut on his sword arm. Well actually he was debating on leaving or staying just because Yukina told him to. As he stood and started walking to the door he heard a familiar scream. One thought came to his mind when he ran towards the voice, _'Yukina'_.

(Change POV A/n: Sorry! Last one I promise)

Nauciscaa quickly leapt to her feet and looked around to see what the young girl was screaming when she sensed a strong force approaching at an abnormal speed.

Soon she saw the person that gave off the power she sensed and noticed he slowed when he saw the young girl. As Naucsicaa looked at him she saw he was slightly shorter then her, with black hair that seemingly defied gravity. _'Interesting, I guess this is Hiei!' _She thought after looking him over. When he looked up at Naucsicaa, his red eyes glared accusingly at her. Next thing she knew she flying through the air into the column behind her. She looked up to the boy who stood where she once was standing.

"What the hell was that for?" Naucsicaa asked standing back up, glaring hard.

"What did you do to Yukina?" He asked matching her glare. Not waiting for a response he ran at her, fist aimed at her face.

Nauciscaa dodged, causing the boy's fist to collide into the column and getting it stuck there, while grabbing a circular mirror from her pocket. Flipping it over she found a button marked 'Help', and quickly pushed it. Looking up to check on her attacker's status she saw him remove his fist and turned towards her ready to charge. He took a step then started running again.

Naucsicaa turned and ran for dear life turning the fight into a chase. As she ran through the weaving walkways she avoided the pockets of sunlight, while pleading that the person the mirror was contacting would pick up. Finally there was a click and the face of a disgruntled Mysteria appeared.

"MYSTERIA!" Screamed Naucsicaa as she still ran as fast as she could from the angered spiky haired guy…

_May 16_

_Japan_

_Dark forest_

"What did you do?" growled a very perturbed Mysteria. She held the small flip mirror close as she placed a couple of mushrooms in a satchel that was under her coat.

"Nothing!" Naucsicaa replied loudly as she looked behind her.

"Don't lie-!" "I'm _**NOT**_ lying" "Then why did you call me?" Mysteria drawled as she looking around, "It better be an emergency,".

"Is this an emergency?" Naucsicaa snapped as her face left the screen to show a furious demon running towards her.

"Why are you out of your room?" asked Mysteria turning around to go back the way she came.

"Oh thanks for caring about my disobeying of your orders. That's _so_ much more important than my life!" Naucsicaa sarcastically hissed.

"Just answer my question, since I am coming to your rescue," Mysteria sighed rolling her eyes at her friend's sarcasm.

"Fine I was thirsty so I got a drink, and then this twerp tried to kill me after I ran into a girl!" Naucsicaa puffed. Mysteria shook her head and sighed then closed her mirror. She quickly sprinted through the forest as fast as she could.

When she shot through the entrance she heard a loud 'thunk' and her companion yelling. She quickly ran towards the yelling but almost fell over at the sight before her. Naucsicaa lay on her stomach kicking and screaming flailing her legs and arms in the air like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum. On her back sat a very bruised and out of breathe spiky haired demon.

"Naucsicaa what are you doing?" Mysteria asked trying to retain her laughter. The black haired demon jumped when she spoke letting Naucsicaa be able to flip the demon off and on to his stomach. She rapidly scrambled onto his back preventing him to get up.

"About….who's that guy?" Naucsicaa asked pointing behind Mysteria. Mysteria whipped around to see a red head walking towards them his green eyes stared warily at them.

"Kurama?" Mysteria whispered…..

_May 15_

_Japan_

_In A Cavern System_

A small demon rushed in panting stating, "Sir! The Slayers… they're here!". As the black haired turned, his face contorted into a scowl, the demon quickly recovered his breathe.

"What do you mean they 're here?" He asked his face now of false calm, while his voice was tinted with fury.

"We spotted them at the airport! They are staying at the old woman's house," the demon sputtered out, frightened by the lord.

"Barbas! Take your men out into the forest and find out what those bothersome blood-suckers are doing here!" Snapped Malek, glaring as he pivoted and headed towards a room in a corner, that the others considered as his "study". The small demon was grinning as his fortune at escaping his master's wrath as he skipped happily of to his quarters.

"So you two are the vampire chicks?" Yusuke wondered aloud while poking Mysteria, much to her annoyance. Naucsicaa covered her mouth while she snickered at her companion who only glared.

"So you must be the famed Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi," Mysteria responded stoically. She swatted his hand away and sent a glare that shut her fellow vampire up.

Naucsicaa soon felt another pair of eyes glaring in her direction and met the scarlet gaze of Hiei. Though Hiei's glare usually caused a fearful reaction, Naucsicaa seemed unfazed by and returned it with equal intensity. The petite demon was taken a back at her reaction, but he masked his shock well enough that no traces appeared on his face. While the glare contest continued Mysteria glanced over to the former thief who seemed to have a curious look upon his face, similar to one a biologist would have when he had found a brand new species. This look he had was directed at her and the girl beside her, Mysteria soon became a little paranoid under his surveying eyes.

"What do you want?" Mysteria asked the red head sharply snapping out of his reserve.

"Nothing in particular, why do you-!" he started but was interrupted by the yells that seemed to belong to a small child. Mysteria recognized the voice as the small fox demon that annoyed her, but was good friends with. She stood and ran to the door and opened it rapidly to only see another strange sight.

Yami glowered as she held the young kitsune by his tail, who was still screaming his lungs out. Mysteria shook her head and stepped out onto the grounds.

"Yami what did Phoenix do?" She asked calmly grabbing the fox gently, then setting him on the ground. Phoenix quickly hid behind the folds of her skirt but kept a watchful at the angered mage.

"He set all my paper work on fire with one of his experiments. Now I have to start fucking over again!" She gritted out, with her eyes appearing to shoot flames at the guilty fox.

"I didn't mean to! I really didn't!" he protested tears appearing at the corners of his eyes.

"Yami please don't kill him. I couldn't get all the toxins I need for my mission if you do," Mysteria sighed hoping to calm her raging employer.

"Fine but don't do it again or…," Yami spat stalking past her. Phoenix sighed in relief and stepped in front of his savior.

"Thanks I owe you!" He told her grinning.

"You can repay me by not fighting with Naucsicaa for the rest of the mission," replied Mysteria turning back to the temple.

"What I can't do that it's impossible!" Re screeched chasing after the vampire who was chuckling at the fox's misfortune.

Unbeknownst by the small group a myriad of eyes watched them from the shadows…..

A/N: Sorry for the late update but I made it really long for y'all! Please Review! See ya next Chap.


End file.
